


Now

by Fabrisse



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character tag for Assignment 2.  Written for Porn Battle VIII, but doesn't have any pornography.<br/>Spoilers: Set during Assignment 2 and references its ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

Every once in awhile he understood why Silver called him arrogant. Lead was politer about it: nothing could faze that element's good humor.

Humans found so many ways to harm each other, he sometimes despaired. And then Sapphire would show him the beauty of a flower, or share with him a moment of heart-stopping tenderness that she'd found from the impressions of humanity on an object.

Having been left on the barbed wire in no-man's land, Steel was not currently well disposed toward humanity, but Sapphire, his Sapphire, had turned time back and brought him to this moment.

He'd seen the problem now. He'd seen the shape of the solution, betraying a kind old man in order to protect others from the entity that was skipping time.

But in this moment, he hadn't yet betrayed anyone. In this moment, Sapphire's relief came flooding through him. He pressed his lips to her wrist, and they shared everything.

In the eternal now of the elements, all there was for him was Sapphire.


End file.
